You Know It
by Xiaoyu-Kazama
Summary: UPDATED! UPDATED! UPDATED! Final chapters added. Romantic Comedy of Auron and Rikku. Tidus,Wakka,and Kimahri unveil the truth!
1. Obsessed

#

#

Okay I don't own the characters of FFX that belongs to SquareSoft.

*_A Romantic Comedy! _*__

****

IMPORTANT! This fic is told through Rikku's point of view through Chap 1 and Chap 5. The rest are told in Tidus's. **IMPORTANT!**

You Know It!

**Chapter 1**

Obsessed?

This is so unfair! How come Auron has to be soooo much older than me? Yunie is around the same age as her crush Tidus (she told me, hehehehehe)! But, my crush, Auron isn't! Huh, I would never tell Yunie and Lulu who my crush is, that would be a big no no! They'd think it's weird, hey even I think it's weird! Why Auron? He's not even cute but, yet, so dreamy. 

"Rikku stop daydreaming, there are a lot of fiends here. Stay alert!" I snapped out of my trance and snapped on to Auron's voice.

OMG! Don't blush! Don't blush! "Ahhhhh, o-okay."

"Let's keep moving," Auron said pacing along. 

Why does he have to be such a grouch! Mister Guardian every twenty-four/seven. I bet he's never had a day in his life where he just kicked back and relaxed. He just acts like he's got a stick up his butt!

We walked and fought. Fought and walked. Finally we rested for camp (jeez).

"I'll take first watch." Auron volunteered 

Big Surprise! 

"The rest of us will just sleep, ya?" Wakka replied.

Duh! Sometimes I would really just like to kick Wakka in his Blitz Balls, ya?

Sleep sounded good as a matter fact it sounded great. I got nestled in my bed in the girls' fortress (Cosmo anyone?). I soon fell asleep getting pumped up for the new day ahead, with…Auron (Oh great I'm getting obsessed)! None of that!

_* Okay the chapters are a bit short but hey! *_


	2. Flirting

Don't own FFX! SquareSoft does! 

_*u^_

You Know It

**Chapter 2**

Flirting?

Breakfast! Breakfast is food! Breakfast is food with Auron! Errrrrr!

I got up and got ready.

Breakfast was served! An apple, mmmm my favorite! Apple starts with A and so does Auron. Um…Rikku you ass! Pace yourself! …Apples are red like Auron's jacket. Rikku! Pace yourself you ass! Ass…starts with A too, hahahaha! But wait, asses aren't red!? Well, they can be if you spank them hard enough but we're not going to get into that!

We ate packed up and continued on our journey.

Maybe today will be the day I flirt with Auron? Wait! What would I say?

Oh, Auron your sword is sooo big! Shyeah that'll fly! Mayday! Mayday!

I felt a big heavy shadow fall over me. I looked up and saw Auron! Woohoo! He's walking right next to me! Errrrr, say something dammit! 

"Uh, uh, Auron?"

He looked down at me.

"Um, your sword is sooo big!" 

He chuckled.

What the fuck Rikku! You're such a bad girl! I just blushed back.

"Well thank you, it's quite useful." He responded.

"Wow, it must be pretty hard to manage something so big. How do you control it?"

"Not really, you just get use to it."

"I'd be so sore after working with something so big."

"It does, if your not use to something as big but if you work with it gradually it'll come."

I bet you're pretty happy to have such a big sword. I know plenty of guys that wished their swords were as big."

"Ha."

"Can I touch it?'

Auron let out a sigh. "If you want."

"Yay!" I ran over to his that was rested on his shoulder. I lightly rubbed my hands down it. "Oooooo, powerful."

"Do you like it?"

That question made me quiver. Was he flirting with me? My heart started pounding and I found my body getting all excited. "Uh, uh, y-ye-yes."

I was getting all hot! I had to walk away.

_*Uh-oh! It's starts! *_


	3. Crush

FFX isn't mine it's SquareSofts.

__

*Here comes the romance! *

You Know It

**Chapter 3Crush**

"Um, Sir Auron?" Yunie asked.

"Yes."

"May we rest a bit?"

"If you insist."

"Thank you."

Yunie to the rescue! I need to rest. I needed to calm down!Yunie, Lulu, and I all sat in a nice, shaded, grassy, region. We exchanged gossip.

" So are you and Tidus making good time Yuna?" Lulu asked

"It's going well, thanks."

"You and your crush." Lulu shook her head.

"What about you and Wakka?" Yuna came back with.

"What about it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"If you think Wakka and I have a thing than your…"

"I'm what?"

"Hmph."

"You know you like him." I cooed.

"That Rikku is none of your business."

"Yeah, okay."

"Hahahaha! So, Rikku who do you like?" Yunie popped the question.

"Uh, uh, uh, no, no, no one."

"Well I could see why because that only nails down Sir Auron and Kimahri." Lulu laughed. "We all know the Ronso is no good and Auron is far to old for you."

I just let them laugh. So what! I like Auron and I really don't think age matters! I got and left.

"What's wrong with Rikku?" Yuna asked still giggling.

"Probably upset from having to be narrowed down to those two." Lulu replied.

I sat by myself on a riverbed. Tears began to form in my eyes. This is a joke. Auron and me? A possibility? No wonder they call it a crush because it is crushing me.

I began to weep. 

"Are you crying?"

I wiped my eyes and looked up at my crusher, Auron. 

"Why are you crying?" He took a seat right next to me.

"Uh, no reason."

"Just crying?"

"Yep."

"Oh, I see."

"It's nothing really."

"Usually when people cry it's something"

I couldn't hold back my tears. Why can't we be together? Is it that weird?

"Rikku what's wrong."

Should I tell him? What if it scares him? What if he laughs at me for being another stupid teenager with a stupid problem? Or, maybe he'll tell the truth? The truth of this isn't going to work? I couldn't live with myself if that were so.

"Come on Rikku you can tell me, I'll understand."

His reassuring words were comforting. Maybe I should just let it out. "I like you Auron."

He looked at me confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"I've never liked anyone as much as I like you. I remember the first time we met. You asked to see my eyes and as soon as I opened them, I fell."

We sat in silence for like an eternity before he responded. "You know it'll never work."

"Why!?" 

"It wouldn't be right."

"We could just make it our little secret, please!"

"It's too complicated."

"No it's not!"

"I'm far to old for you. You should be with someone around your own age."

"I don't like anyone around my own age."

"That's the way it has to be." He walked off.

"No!"

Crush!

_* Oh! That sucked!*_


	4. Go For It

SquareSoft owns FFX not me.

* _Um, okay the next two chapters are full of love if you know what I mean! *_

You Know It

**Chapter 4**

Go For It

Auron and I stayed distant for the next few days. It was pure hell.

"Rikku what's wrong? You're not your cheery old self." Tidus asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! If only!"

I quickly walked away avoiding the more screaming I could do.

"It's getting late and there's an inn not to far ahead, we'll stay there the night." Auron stated.

Good because I need some time to myself. 

We arrived at the Inn and I quickly ran to my room. I fell to my bed in tears. Tears of anger and tears of sorrow. 

"He doesn't care. He doesn't even like me. What did I do? He's just a big meanie!" I sobbed.

Knock! Knock!

"Who, who is it?"

"It's me Auron."

"Auron?"

"May I come in?"

Should I let him in?

"Rikku?"

"Um, come in."

He opened the door slowly and shut it softly. He walked over to the bed and sat down. I pulled up close to him to see what was up.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

He grabbed my hand and caressed it gently. "I wish this were easier."

"Me too." I learned on him now. My head propped up against his large shoulder.

"I-I like you too Rikku."

"Than why not be a couple? Why not?"

"Because…"

"The age thing?" I butted in.

"No, that's not entirely it."

"Then what?"

He fell silent.

"Auron?"

He learned over and kissed my check.

He pulled away and I saw the invitation he was giving me. I pulled down his gray color and kissed his lips. 

Did he want this? Did I want this? I thought this would never work? Then why are we doing this? Ah, too many questions.

I pulled away this time smiling. Forget those stupid questions Rikku! I mean, look, Auron is here kissing you. Hello! I say go for it!

I went back in for another kiss and this time it was yummy. 

Our mouths locked. My tongue exploring his mouth and his tongue exploring mine.

"Rybd." I said out of breath.

"Nice?"

"Yeah."

We kissed again. My hands, rested on his big shoulders started moving down. I wanted him. I got hold of his belt and quickly undid it. My heart pounding, I could only imagine. I started undoing his pants.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Oh, yeah baby you know it! "Yes, I'm sure."

"Hey!" The door flew open and Tidus appeared.

"Rikku have you seen Au-ron? Hey there you are. So, what are you two up to?"

"We're discussing something so beat it!" I snapped.

He came over to the bed and plopped down on the bed. "Discussing what? I want in! I'm bored!"

"None of your business now leave!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I want you to leave!"

"Why?"

"We're discussing something."

"Why?"

Auron smacked Tidus in the head.

"What was that for?"

"Stop it with the why crap." Auron said.

Tidus hesitated. "Why?"

Auron raised is hand.

"Okay, okay!" 

"Leave!" I screamed.

"Auron doesn't want me to leave, do you Auron?"

"Leave Tidus." Auron answered.

Tidus looked at both of us and got up off the bed. "Oh, I can take a hint. I know what's going on."

Auron looked at me worriedly.

Oh, shit!

"You two are up to something and I know was it is."

"We're not up to anything." I chirped.

"Yeah you two are."

"Like what?"

"You guys are plotting against me. You're plotting against me to get me back for all the pranks I played on you!"

I sighed. Remind me to thank Tidus later for being so stupid.

"Okay, I see. Oh I've got my eye on you two, my eyes are on you."

He turned to leave but before he left he grabbed Auron's big jug of…who knows what?

"I'm taking this." He finally backed away out the door.

*What?! Did you honestly think they were going to get it on? What's the matter with you people! JK! *


	5. Drift Away

#Don't own FFX! SquareSoft does!

*_Hmmmm…*_

You Know It

**Chapter 5**

Drift Away

I giggled. "Tidus is so dumb!"

"Well we can thank him for that." 

I rested my head on Auron's chest. "Where were we?"

"We were here." Auron grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Oh, now I remember where we were."

My hands concentrated on Auron's pants again. I reached down and grabbed my trophy. Talk about a big sword!

His hands rested on my hips and began to move up under my tank. His right hand took hold of my petite breast. His thumb caressing my hard nipple. 

"Mmmmm…Auron."

His left hand traced down my belly to the rim of shorts. He placed his hand down them, touching my wetness.

"Auron…"

I, still holding his hard member stroked it slowly.

"Ahhhh…" He grunted.

"Dbnic swd tabt yga Auron."

"Huh?"

"I want you know Auron!" I whimpered.

Auron hearing my plee laid my down on the bed. He carefully undressed me. He smiled looking at me. I blushed. He chuckled.

He leaned over me and kissed me sweetly. He was careful with my body, shifting it into a more suitable position.

I breathed in.

"It will hurt but shortly.

I nodded. I was ready!

He pushed himself into me slowly.

Errrrrrr, it hurt, I winced.

He rocked in and out of trying hard not to cause me any pain. As he became faster the better felt. 

"Ahhhhhhhh." I yelped. I was pure pleasure.

Our bodies now became in perfect sync with one another. I'd never felt anything like it.

"Oooooooooo!" Auron released inside and we both collapsed due to the large finale. We later drifter away in each other's arms.

****

_*WTF just happened? **What there is more to come! I'll update soon!***_

****

****

__

#


	6. Ice Machine

#

Don't own FFX so no suing.

*_Ok, this is Tidus's point of view. Yeah, go Tidus! This is where the fun starts! *_

You Know It

**Chapter 6**

Ice Machine!

What the hell is up with Auron and Rikku? Always sharing rooms and tents. Always walking together. What the hell? I though Auron and Rikku didn't get along. 

"Hey Wakka." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Auron and Rikku are, you know?"

"Nah, Sir Auron and Rikku? No way."

"But they're always together. Sharing tents, rooms, and stuff. You don't find that weird?"

"Hey, Sir Auron would never do that!"

"How do you know? Rikku is...pretty hot."

"Yeah, but Rikku, is only fifteen and Sir Auron is thirty-five! It would never work ya?"

"Auron could make it work because remember, _Auron can do everything_."

Smack!

"Hey, what was that for?!" I said rubbing my head.

"For being disrespectful towards Sir Auron, ya?"

"I was only pointing out a theory to their "close friendship".'

Later on in the day when it was getting dark, we stopped at a small inn. I could've guessed Auron and Rikku would share a room. I had to stop this!

"Hey Rikku, do you want to share a room with me tonight?" I asked hopefully. Please not Auron! Anybody but him!

"No thanks! I'm sharing one with Auron tonight."

Well fuck! Worth a try?

"Good night!" Rikku then rushed off to her room with _Auron._

Yuna and Lulu always shared a room and Kimahri always stood guard or slept by himself. That just left Wakka and me. We all settled down and went to bed.

Wakka and I were all cozy when we heard a noise from Auron and Rikku's room (which was inconveniently right next to ours).

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Okay, I hope that wasn't what I thought it was.

"Wakka that was a yawn right?"

"Um, yeah just a yawn."

"Oh, okay."

We both fell silent for a moment before we heard another noise but his time it sounded like Auron!

"Ohhhhhhh."

Ooookay.

"Wakka did you hear something?"

"No, I didn't hear anything!"

"I-I didn't hear anything either."

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Wakka and I looked at each other.

"Ice Machine!" We both said assuringly. 

WTF is going on!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" We heard Auron again.

Somebody please kill me!

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Rikku moaned.

Somebody now! Just take a sword and plant right on my head!

"Wakka did you..."

"Yes I freakin' heard it!"

"Then what was it?"

"Just leave it alone, ya?"

How could I?

* _Looks like Tidus and Wakka will be getting into a lot of trouble later? Muwahahahahaha! *_


	7. Determined

#

#Don't own FFX, you guys get the point!

*_ Tidus and Wakka, secret agents! *_

You Know It!

**Chapter 7**

Determined! 

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about Auron and Rikku. I really should stop and concentrate on the big picture, Sin. But, Rikku and Auron? A possibility? It made me sick.

I looked at the cheerful Rikku. Auron? Auron? Auron is a cold bastard; Rikku seemed like the type of person who needed warmth. ...It grossed me out! Ewwwwwww! I'm so determined to figure this Auron and Rikku deal!

"Hey Rikku!" I said putting my arm around her. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? Huh? What do you say?"

Slap!

"Hey! Rikku! Gosh!"

Smack!

"What the fuck Auron!"

"Have some respect."

I coward away from and looked at him. I raised my middle finger and took off towards Lulu.

"Hey what's up big jugs!"

Okay, that didn't come out right!

Slap!

I stumbled away. Ok, ok, I deserved that. Looks like Yuna is the only one I can talk to.

"Hey Yuna!"

Smack!

"Ow, Kimahri!"

"Leave Yuna alone!"

"Whatever!"

I walked over to Wakka. "Wakka?"

"Ya?"

"We need to figure this out!"

"What?"

"The Auron and Rikku thing!"

"Oh, no!"

"We're going to figure this out tonight!"

"For the second time, just leave it alone, ya?"

"Leave it alone?! Leave it alone?! No way! I'm going to figure this out with or without you Wakka!"

Night approached and we settled down in a little Chocobo town. We all went to our rooms for the night, but I was wide-awake.

I had to go see if Auron and Rikku aren't doing thing 

"Wakka let's go!"

"Where?"

"Auron and Rikku's."

"Why!?"

"You know why!"

"Fine, but nothing is going on."

We left our room to Auron and Rikku's. I started looking underneath the door.

"Uh, Tidus? What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if anything is going on."

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" A voice said from behind us.

We both turned around slowly to discover Auron with a bucket of ice.

Oh Fuck! 

"Oh, hi Auron." I said. "We were just looking for Wakka's, um, contact. Oh, wait, here it is." Now if that isn't the oldest cover up in the book!

"Hm." Auron grunted.

"Well, we're gonna go! Good night Auron. Let's go Wakka." 

We went back to our room.

"Did you see that?! Did you see that Wakka?!"

"See what?"

"The bucket of ice he had!"

"So?"

"He's using it for sexual pleasure!"

"No he's not."

"Then what else would he be using it for Wakka?"

"The same reason we do! For water, ya?"

"Oh, whatever!"

I thought for an hour trying to come up with something. Hmmm, what to do?...wait! I got it!

"Wakka!"

"Come on let's go!"

"We're not going back to Sir Auron and Rikku's room!"

"Come on! I've got the best idea!"

"What it is now."

"We can push it out of them. You know make them confess!"

"How!?"

"Watch!"

We went back to their room. 

"This is ingenious, watch and learn Wakka."

"House keeping!" In the best girl voice I could make.

"No thanks!" Rikku screamed.

"House keeping, you want fresh towels?"

"We have fresh towels, thank you, now leave." Auron responded.

"House keeping, you two fucking?"

"What type of room service is this?" Auron said stomping to the door. 

"Run Wakka! Run! Oh ,fuck!" I fell over the damn hallway table piece! Get up! Get up! I ran down to our room as fast as I could and slammed the door.

"That was fucking close!"

"Yeah, really ingenious Tidus!"

"We're going to figure this out Wakka!" I said catching my breath.

I took a minute and walked over to the window to get some air. OMG! The window!

"Wakka the window!"

"What?"

"We'll climb out the window and shimmy across the wall to their window!"

"Oh, Yevon help me!"

I began to climb out the window. "You coming? Come on! You know you're just as curios as me!"

"Ah, alright!" He followed out the window behind me. "Why do I let you talk me into this?"

We shimmied across the wall and around to Auron and Rikku's window.

"Damn it! The shades are down!"

"Good, now can we go!?"

"Maybe I can take a peek through a crack?"

Just then the blinds flew up and Rikku stared straight at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed back.

Oh shit! My grip! I grabbed on to Wakka for support.

"What the fuuuuuuuu.....

We fell of the ledge down, down and down. We hit the bushes at the bottom.

"Tidus! Wakka! What are you doing?" Rikku screamed.

"What's going on?" Auron said peering out the window.

"Them two!" Rikku pointed at Wakka and I.

"Tidus, what are you doing?!" Auron asked.

"We we're just, just looking for fiends!" I replied.

"There are no fiends here! Now go to bed!"

"No!"

"Go to bed Tidus!"

"Alright." 

Wakka and I got up and went back to our room.

"Beautiful Tidus! Just beautiful!" Wakka announced.

"What?"

"Now they think that we're some Peeping Toms or something!"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!"

"You're too stressed! Relax!"

"Errrr!" Wakka went to bed.

*_Muwhahahaha! Tidus and Wakka! Solving the mystery of Auron and Rikku!*_

*Oh, another thing, I got that house keeping bit from the movie Tommy Boy starring Chris Farley and David Spade. Yeah funny stuff!*


	8. Hidden Camera

Don't own FFX! 

_More, more, more!_

You Know It****

Chapter 8

Hidden Camera

The next day I quickly ran down to the market. I was looking for one thing and one thing only! A hidden camera!

I looked everywhere and finally came across a stand with a black table. Black table, freaky guy behind it, this had to be the place! 

"Hey!" I said.

"Would you like to purchase something?" The scary guy said.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if you had any..."

"Well spit it out sonny I don't got all day!"

"If you had any hidden cameras?" I whispered.

"Well sonny you came to the right place!"

"Thank god!"

"If anyone asks you didn't find this here." He pulled out a black box.

"Oooohhh, what is it?"

"The best-hidden camera on the market, it is so discrete that no one will notice it." He showed me a chip the size of a Tic-Tac, it was awesome! 

"This here is you screen for viewing." He pulled out a small screen.

"Wow!"

"You like it sonny?"

"I love it! This would be perfect!"

"Okay that would be 3,000,000 gil."

"What!?"

"Pay up!"

Was it worth all that money to find out about Auron and Rikku? Hell yeah!

"Okay here you go!" I paid the man, collected the box, and hurried back to the inn.

Yes! Finally we'll know the truth! Ha ha ha! Oh shit! But wait! Who will put the camera in their room? Wakka and I have already been caught snooping around their room, so they'll know something was up. Who would they never suspect anything funny from?

I turned slowly and looked at Kimahri. Oh yeah! Found him!

I walked over to Kimahri slyly. "Hey Kimahri what's up?"

""Nothing is up with Kimahri." 

"You know what? You need to lighten up a little; soon you'll be a grumpy old ass like Auron and trust me no one wants to be like that!"

"Kimahri only guard Yuna."

"You want to hear a joke?" I asked.

Kimahri looked at me.

"Ok, there were these two muffins in an oven, right. One muffin turns to the other muffin and says, 'Man it's hot here.' The other muffin turns to him and says, 'Holy shit! A talking muffin!" 

Kimarhri stared at me.

"You get it? You know muffin, talking...um nevermind."

"What do you want with Kimahri?"

"Um, listen here Kimahri. Wakka and I need to figure out this thing that is going between Auron and Rikku and the only way we can is with your help. So will you help us?"

"What do you want Kimahri to do?"

"Well, we need you take a hidden camera and place above their bed tonight, alright?"

"For what?"

"To figure out a big secret and guess what if you do this for us you'll be able to figure out the big secret too!"

"Kimahri think about it."

"Aw okay, but make your decision fast."

Later on that day Kimahri approached Wakka and me. 

"Kimahri will help." 

"Yes! Alright! I'll give the camera to you later on before dinner today at the next inn." I stated.

"Okay." Kimahri turned and left.

"Alright!" I yelled.

"You got Kimahri in on this too?" Wakka exclaimed.

"Yeah, who else would plant the camera in their bedroom?"

"You're taking advantage of him."

"No we're not; all we have to do is pay him back is in sardines and milk, no problem."

"Shyeah." 

__

Yes, short chapter I know! Kimahri is now in on the fun, alright! _Second to last chapter is the next one :( sad I know! I'm gonna cry myself! _


	9. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Don't own FFX. 

_The truth may be revealed to Tidus, Wakka, and now Kimahri. All we can do is pray they don't mess this one up! _

You Know It

**Chapter 10**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

We arrived at the new inn. We settled in and went downstairs to the cafe to get a bite to eat. I quickly grabbed Kimahri and pulled him into a hallway. 

"Ok here is the camera, now quickly put it above their bed and get your happy ass back down here." I gave him the camera.

"Okay."

Kimahri ran upstairs.

Yes! Yes! Yes! We're going to figure this out!

Kimahri came back downstairs.

"Alright Kimahri, now are you going to share a room with Wakka and me?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Now let's go eat!"

We ate and ran up to our room. We couldn't wait to see them and what they were up to!

I pulled out the screen and turned it on.

"Time to reveal the truth guys." I chuckled.

The screen turned on and the camera was dead on with the bed. 

"Nice work Kimahri." 

"Kimahri always does nice work." He replied proudly.

Auron and Rikku appeared on the screen. They were talking and getting settled in.

"Come on! Do something!" I demanded.

Rikku walked out of camera range and went into the bathroom. Auron just took off his big red jacket. 

"Yes, they're going to do something!" I said excitedly.

Rikku came out of the bathroom and grabbed Auron by the arms and pulled him out of camera range.

"No! No! No! Where are they going?"

"Bathroom maybe?" Wakka suggested.

"The bathroom can only hold one person Wakka! All that's in there is this tiny ass shower, sink, and toilet." I huffed.

"Maybe they fell on other bed." Kimahri announced.

"What!?" I screamed.

"The other bed in the room."

"There were two beds Kimahri? Two!"

"Kimahri only have one camera."

"Ah, great! You always, ALWAYS put the camera above the farthest bed from the door!"

"Well if stupid ass Tidus would have told Kimahri before hand."

"You want to say that to my face Kimahri?"

Kimahri got up from his seat.

"Never mind! Never mind!"

"Kimahri kick shit out of Tidus!"

"You don't have too! Now sit down."

Kimahri sat down again.

We all looked at the screen again. 

"What the hell are they doing?" I asked annoyed.

Suddenly something flew across the screen onto the other bed. It was Auron on top of Rikku!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" We all screamed.

I quickly knocked over the screen that came flying to ground in a big crash!

All three of us just stood there screaming.

_Well they found what they were looking for! Short again I know but, hey! The next chapter is the last one. I know sad! Sad! Sad! Sad! But wait! There could be a sequel!_

****


	10. Aurikku

Don't own FFX.

_What next?_

You Know It

**Chapter 10**

Aurikku

I couldn't get the image out of my mind the next day. All I could think of was Auron and Rikku. Auron and Rikku. Auron and Rikku. Auron and Rikku. Auron Rikku. Auron Rikku. Auron Rikku. Aurikku...

Aurikku?

Hey that's it! Auron and Rikku make Aurikku! 

"I'm so good!" I screamed. 

Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy.

"You know it!" I kicked a tree but stubbed my toe. 

"Ahhhh! Fuuuuuck!"

The End

__

Sad I know! But I'm going to make a sequel! ...But first I have to write it. I do have a new fic though! I'll be posting it soon! It is a suspense/angst fic starring Wakka. Yes Wakka! Rikku plays a huge role in it too so please read! It's going to be scary! Bum dum dum! Muwahahahahaha!


End file.
